tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Erika's Reconnection
Erika's Reconnection is a story in The IT Files series, which focuses on Erika Stone. It is revealed that Erika could very well have long lost sisters, and Erika also spends the day with Susie Kim and reminiscing about her college days. Summary Roughly two months after being interviewed by Nelly Race Erika Stone is revealed to have transformed an abandoned studio in Victoria Towers into a room where she keeps women who were out to get her, including Nelly, Monique Garnier, Lotte Ritter, Kissy Stevens and Tamara Philips. Upon meeting with her mother Ingrid Stone Erika is introduced to Minerva Romanoff, Ingrid revealing that years ago she gave away triplet embryos fathered by Eric Stone, the couple worried about keeping them at the time. While Minerva is quickly determined to be a con artist Erika decides to invite Susie Kim out for lunch, the two bonding over the nature of family. Erika and Susie also help one another deal with people demeaning or threatening them, and while at lunch encounter Gwen Welch, Erika's old college girlfriend. Upon returning home Erika decided to find and use the last of her Transmoxide from college, inviting several women over for a party, including Gwen. International Temporal Enforcement Agency GRID pair Avrum Zurer and Yeardley Luxby were also poking around but Yeardley ends up hypnotized while Avrum is seduced by Susie as Jaki Newborn. At the party, several women are frozen or hypnotized. When Gwen arrives she reveals she intends to blackmail Erika, who reluctantly freezes her and adds her to her new collection. Appearing Nancy Grace.jpg|Nelly Race (Nancy Grace)|link=Nelly Race Blake Lively 2.jpg|Erika Stone (Blake Lively)|link=Erika Stone Shiri Appleby 10.jpg|Monica Stein (Shiri Appleby)|link=Monica Stein Alexandra Rosenfeld 2.jpg|Monique Garnier (Alexandra Rosenfeld)|link=Monique Garnier Kate Todd 2.jpg|Lotte Ritter (Kate Todd)|link=Lotte Ritter Vanessa Lengies.jpg|Kissy Stevens (Vanessa Lengies)|link=Kissy Stevens Tamala Jones.jpg|Tamara Philips (Tamala Jones)|link=Tamara Philips Eve Torres 5.png|Adora Morales (Eve Torres)|link=Adora Morales Evelina Papantoniou.jpg|Talieya Antzas (Evelina Papantoniou)|link=Talieya Antzas Nigella Lawson 2.jpg|Cece Ramsey (Nigella Lawson)|link=Cece Ramsey Kim Cattrall 3.jpg|Ingrid Stone (Kim Cattrall)|link=Ingrid Stone Denise Richards.jpg|Minerva Romanoff (Denise Richards)|link=Minerva Romanoff Autumn Reeser 5.jpg|Katie Grant (Autumn Reeser)|link=Katie Grant Gong Li 3.jpg|Hyo-Sook Kim (Gong Li)|link=Hyo-Sook Kim Christy Clark 2.jpg|Kaley Hurst (Christy Clark)|link=Kaley Hurst Lori Loughlin.jpg|Shelly Prescott (Lori Loughlin)|link=Shelly Prescott Kim Hyuna 7.jpg|Susie Kim (Hyuna Kim)|link=Susie Kim Jeri Ryan.jpg|Jan Armstrong (Jeri Ryan)|link=Jan Armstrong Marisol Nichols.jpg|Sonya Michaels (Marisol Nichols)|link=Sonya Michaels Brittany Snow 5.jpg|Amber Prescott (Brittany Snow)|link=Amber Prescott Hillary Duff 4.jpg|Kelsey Wick (Hilary Duff)|link=Kelsey Wick Lindsay Lohan 2.jpg|Phoebe Monroe (Lindsay Lohan)|link=Phoebe Monroe Jennifer Freeman.jpg|Vanessa Marx (Jennifer Freeman)|link=Vanessa Marx Angelica Bridges.jpg|Gabby Newborn (Angelica Bridges)|link=Gabby Newborn Shay Mitchell.jpg|Leslie Chun (Shay Mitchell)|link=Leslie Chun Kristin Cavallari.jpg|Anneka Brewer (Kristin Cavallari)|link=Anneka Brewer Leslie Bibb.jpg|Lexa Balfour (Leslie Bibb)|link=Lexa Balfour Pippa Middleton.jpg|Martha Cassidy (Pippa Middleton)|link=Martha Cassidy Margot Robbie.jpg|Christa Freeze (Margot Robbie)|link=Christa Freeze Chelsea Peretti 2.jpg|Katarina Tomin (Chelsea Peretti)|link=Katarina Tomin Gabrielle Miller.jpg|Lacy Elder (Gabrielle Miller)|link=Lacy Elder Annie Ilonzeh 2.jpg|Gwen Welch (Annie Illonzeh)|link=Gwen Welch Jessica Kresa 2.jpg|Ivy Copperhead (Jessica Kresa)|link=Ivy Copperhead Jodi Lyn O'Keefe.jpg|Terra Jameson (Jodi Lyn O'Keefe)|link=Terra Jameson Mina Olivera 2.jpg|Alana Herrera (Mina Olivera)|link=Alana Herrera Vanessa Ray.jpg|Edit Drake (Vanessa Ray)|link=Edit Drake Cecily Strong.jpg|Charity Blythe (Cecily Strong)|link=Charity Blythe Jennifer Farley.jpg|Lucila Barsky (Jennifer Farley)|link=Lucila Barsky Jewel Staite 2.jpg|Caitlin Trafford (Jewel Staite)|link=Caitlin Trafford Sarah Lancaster.jpg|Mary Hamilton (Sarah Lancaster)|link=Mary Hamilton Anne Watanabe 2.jpg|Keiko Fujimoto (Anne Watanabe)|link=Keiko Fujimoto Lauren German.jpg|Yeardley Luxby (Lauren German)|link=Yeardley Luxby Oded Fehr.jpg|Avrum Zurer (Oded Fehr)|link=Avrum Zurer Katharine McPhee.jpg|Rachelle Boswell (Katharine McPhee)|link=Rachelle Boswell Emma Stone 9.jpg|Jaki Newborn (Emma Stone)|link=Jaki Newborn Kristen Stewart 7.jpg|Angel Mathews (Kristen Stewart)|link=Angel Mathews Carly Rae Jepsen 2.jpg|Kyriake Antzas (Carly Rae Jepsen)|link=Kyriake Antzas Karen Jarrett 4.jpg|Kristin Colt (Karen Jarrett)|link=Kristin Colt Delta Goodrem.jpg|Helena Harris (Delta Goodrem)|link=Helena Harris Lacey Chabert.jpg|Clarisse Faucher (Lacey Chabert)|link=Clarisse Faucher Candace Brown 2.jpg|Sheridan Thacker (Candace Brown)|link=Sheridan Thacker Christina Hendricks 2.jpg|Saffron Westlake (Christina Hendricks)|link=Saffron Westlake Heather Locklear.jpg|Cecily Vaughn (Heather Locklear)|link=Cecily Vaughn Katrina Bowden 3.jpg|Kat Vaughn (Katrina Bowden)|link=Kat Vaughn Bridget Moynahan.jpg|Carey Daniels (Bridget Moynahan)|link=Carey Daniels Alicia Witt 3.jpg|Kylie McBride (Alicia Witt)|link=Kylie McBride Victoria Coren.jpg|Adene Glanville (Victoria Coren)|link=Adene Glanville Chloe Bennet.jpg|Alesia Ashworth (Chloe Bennet)|link=Alesia Ashworth Category: Stories Category: The IT Files